The present invention relates to: a laser welding method for an endoscope for fixing by welding the outer cylindrical member of an endoscope to the inner coil-shaped member positioned inside the outer cylindrical member by irradiating the outer cylindrical member with laser beams from the periphery; and a laser welded member for an endoscope provided with the outer cylindrical member and the inner coil-shaped member fixed by welding to each other in the laser welding method for an endoscope.